


Happy Birthday!

by daydreaming_everyday



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, Cake, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday
Summary: Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules throw their boyfriend a birthday party!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ad_dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/gifts).



> HAPPY FOOKING BIRTHDAY @ad_dictionary THIS FIC IS FOR YOU I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!
> 
> *Also this is my first time writing a poly ship, I tried my best

“Hmmm… higher,” Alexander commanded.

Lafayette raised the banner that read  _ Happy Birthday Aaron!  _ in colorful letters across the wall. 

Alexander observes it, “Maybe just a tad bit lower.” 

Lafayette rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, lowering it.

“Okay okay stop right there!” Alexander yelled.

Lafayette stops quickly. Alexander tapes the banner to their living room wall. He takes a step back, admiring it.

“Perfect!” Alexander announces.

“Great,” Lafayette sighs in relief, “who knew it would take five minutes to get it in the perfect spot.”

“This party has to be perfect for Aaron!” Alexander explains, “we both know he’s never had a birthday party before.” 

Lafayette nods, “I’ll be blowing up balloons if you need me.” 

Alexander nods, “Great! And I’ll see how Hercules is doing with the cake!”

Alexander gives Lafayette a quick kiss before leaving for the kitchen. The smell of sweet chocolate cake batter hits his nose.

“Smells good in here,” Alexander gives Hercules a kiss, “what type of cake are you making again?” 

Hercules doesn’t look up from whisking his batter, “A three layered German chocolate cake with chocolate fudge frosting, which will be topped with a raspberry ganache and fresh raspberries.” 

Alexander’s eyes widened at the detailed description, but nods, “Sounds yummy.” 

Alexander dips his finger in the batter, receiving a disapproving look from Hercules. He shoves it in his mouth, letting the sweet chocolate soak on his tongue.

“Delicious!” Alexander cheers, “Burr is going to love it.”

“I know,” Hercules smiles. 

Alexander dips his finger again. Hercules smacks it. 

“No double dipping! Now leave so you don’t take anymore!” Hercules pushes him out of the kitchen. 

Alexander laughs. He returns to Lafayette, who is hanging up colorful balloons across the room. 

“Here, I’ll help you with that,” Alexander grabs a deflated balloon.

As Alexander and Lafayette cover the room in delicate colorful balloons, a doorbell rang. 

“Hey, you guys made it!” Alexander smiles as Eliza, Maria, Angelica, Peggy, George, Thomas and James stand at the door with wide smiles.

“I made lemon bars!” Eliza beams at him, showing him a container full of the bright yellow treats, “And Maria and Peggy helped!” 

Maria blushes as she wraps her arm around Eliza. Peggy just smiles. 

“And I made my famous mac and cheese!” Thomas holds up a large bowl. 

“Great…” Alexander gives a forced smile. Everyone knew that Jefferson’s mac and cheese wasn’t top notch cuisine. 

“Where’s John?” Angelica asks, setting a gift bag onto the table. 

“Keeping Aaron distracted,” Alexander says, rolling up his polyester sleeve to look at his watch, “they should be here soon.”

John had offered to take Aaron to the book store earlier that day. Aaron’s eyes lit up with excitement when John mentioned it. Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette knew Aaron would spend hours browsing (and even longer picking a book out), which gave them more than enough time to prepare the party. 

Lafayette came running into the room, waving his phone in the air, “I got a text from John! They are seconds away!” 

“Places everyone!” Alexander shouted, flicking the lights off as he hides in the dark. 

You could hear the faint sound of a door creaking.

“Guys! We’re back!” John announces.

“Why is it dark-” Aaron begins, but then the lights flashed on. 

“Happy Birthday Aaron!” Everyone screams, Hercules and Lafayette throwing small bits of confetti into the air.

Aaron’s mouth gaps open, dropping the store bag he was holding. His eyes move across the room, looking around carefully at the decorations.

“Aaron? Are you okay?” Alexander worries they startled the man. 

“I…” Aaron chokes, tears filling his eyes, “I’m more than okay!” 

Aaron begins to sob, with a smile across this face, “Thank you guys.” 

“Awwww,” John says as all the boyfriends showered Aaron with small hugs and tender kisses. 

——

“This is such a beautifully written card,” Aaron cries. 

“Dude, it just says  _ Happy Birthday to my best friend- _ ” Maria begins. 

“So beautiful!” Aaron howls, holding out his arms to give Maria a hug. 

Aaron had cried at every card and every gift. He cherished every single one, holding each item dramatically to his chest. 

“I have the cake ready!” Hercules announces, carefully setting down the neatly decorated cake onto the table. It was just as Hercules described it, covered with fudge frosting with a raspberry jam and fresh raspberries on the top, which were lightly dusted with powdered sugar. He grabs a lighter, setting fire to the candle wicks. 

Aaron’s boyfriends pull him off the couch and onto the table, in front of the cake. Alexander counts to three and everyone begins to sing  _ Happy Birthday  _ (and they aren’t the best singers either). Aaron gave them a sheepish smile as they concluded by belting the final chord of the song. 

“Make a wish!” John exclaims.

Aaron thinks about it, and blows out his candles in one swift blow. 

“What did you wish for?” John asks.

“John, you aren’t supposed to ask-” Alexander begins, but Aaron interrupts him.

“I wished to be with the loves of my life forever,” Aaron smiles. 

Everyone is silent. John is bright red, Lafayette has a hand over his mouth, Hercules is smiling like an idiot, and Alexander closes his eyes to prevent tears from falling out. 

“Isn’t that the cutest shit I’ve ever heard,” Washington finally says, breaking the silence. 

“Anyways, let’s have cake!” Aaron licks his lips, cutting himself a big slice. 


End file.
